1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preloaded recoilless gun of a disposable type as an AT4CS support weapon, which is normally ready for missions requiring an immediate action of effective fire, be it in a confined space inside a building or other space in the battle field. More particularly, the invention relates to a weapon system which is mainly adapted for use in providing enhanced, so called, IM (Insensitive Munitions) characteristics during handling, transport and storing of support weapons of the indicated type, by means of a modular weapon system of a preloaded recoilless gun comprising a barrel provided with a shell, a propellant charge and a countermass.
2. Description of Related Art
When handling, transporting and storing weapons of the initially mentioned kind, e.g. individually, during troop movements, transporting and storing in boxes or otherwise, there is in some cases a potential chance of an accidental firing of the propellant charge and a closely following detonation, if the shell should exit the barrel of the weapon, which would lead to possible fatal consequences. In this connection, reference might be made to our EP-application 06100439.6, which shows an example of a method of configuring a weapon comprising a countermass of the indicated kind in transport mode, for restraining a shell in the barrel of said weapon. However, up till now the related technical field of modular weapons systems lacks a suitable solution regarding providing enhanced IM characteristics and which simultaneously enable different alternatives of effective fire in one barrel, the recoilless characteristics essentially maintained.